The present invention relates to coupling devices for joining together two fluid conduits and more particularly to such coupling devices which also provide access to the fluid in the fluid conduits. In the context of the present invention, the term fluid means gases as well as liquids.
Coupling devices for joining together of two fluid conduits are well known. Such devices are useful for a wide variety of purposes in which it is desirable to connect one conduit to another conduit to allow fluid to flow from one conduit into and through the other conduit. In most instances it also is desirable to make this connection so that there is no leakage or spillage at the junction of the two conduits. Thus, the coupling device serves not only to provide a fluid passage therethrough but to also provide a means for sealing such fluid passage. Such devices are particularly useful in joining together the fluid conduits for blood and dialysis liquid in dialysis systems where it is most important that there be no leakage between the connections.
Often times it is also desirable to provide means for taking of samples of the fluid passing in the fluid conduits and/or for injecting material into the fluid. For example, with blood and dialysis liquid conduits for dialysis systems, such samples and/or injections can be made with the help of cannulas or the like. In such cases, it is most desirable to take such samples or inject such materials without causing any leakage of the fluid from the fluid conduit.